


Virgin in the Bathhouse

by ArtfulDoodler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, M/M, Male Slash, Male on Male, Sexual Content, bathhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtfulDoodler/pseuds/ArtfulDoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is about to have the best night of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin in the Bathhouse

I had just moved to London, where I was going to start my second year at university. I had heard about a place I was dying to try out, a notorious bathhouse in the city. Fairly shy and just 19, I was still cheery as far as gay sex went. I had fooled around with a few girls, but found it not to my liking. I knew deep down inside what I like, and going to a bathhouse, I hoped, would provide what my shyness had prevented me from experiencing thus far.

I had my mind blown, not to mention my young, aching cock. And much more. It was a wild night, one I couldn’t possibly ever forget. It began as I was buzzed inside a locked door, a towel and condoms handed to me along with my room key. I had no idea what to expect, other than what I had read in a gay travel guide. There was supposed to be a sauna, showers, steam room, video room, and guys, guys, guys.

There was a maze of cubicles, and on my way through the dimly lit hallways to find my room, I passed by an open doorway and spotted my first bare arse. I stopped dead in my tracks and gawked. On a small mattress sprawled a guy totally naked, on his belly with his legs spread, providing a perfect view of his butt. I didn’t even see his face. All I could focus on was that naked arse, spread out and seemingly available. It was round and sexy and wide open. My cock sprang to instant attention, and I nearly dropped everything and leaped into the small room to cop a feel of that arse.

I managed to tear myself away and find my own room a few doors down. I was fumbling for the key when at least four different guys sauntered past wearing nothing but towels. I supposed that was the dress code for the bathhouse. I shut the door while I undressed in the small cubicle, which had nothing but a locker and a small single bed with a sheet and pillow on it. I could barely turn around in the small floor space. I stripped, my cock stiff and throbbing. I wrapped the towel around my hips and attempted to hide my big boner, then had to laugh. What was I there for? Sex. A hard cock wasn’t likely to be a taboo there.

Techno music reverberated through the narrow halls as I left my room and tentatively set off to explore. I only made it about a dozen yards. I passed one open doorway where someone was leaning back under the room’s garish light while whacking off and staring out at me. My eyes zeroed in on his huge, spit-slick meat before I hurried off, bumping into an almost naked guy, feeling his hot skin against mine briefly before we both moved in opposite directions. The next doorway that was open did me in. I peered inside to see another guy on his belly, naked. He was looking back at me, and he smiled, which surprised me. I managed a shaky grin back.

“Like what you see, cutie?” he whispered huskily.

I hesitated a second or two, but the sight of a hard, big arse spread out in front of me, obviously being offered up for the taking, reeled me in like a hook at the end of a fishing line. I didn’t quite manage to say anything as I moved into the room beside him, but with shaky hands, I reached right out and clutched the beautiful butt in front of me.

“Shut the door,” he said. He seemed much more relaxed than I was. I obeyed, still keeping one of my hands on that arse, not quite believing I was actually feeling a hot butt. I turned back to him and put both hands on his arse cheeks, mesmerized by the hefty feel of them. He had his light dimmed, and once I got used to the illumination, I noticed his skin was deep brown; he was probably Latino. My hands were nervous as I ran them over the hard butt mounds, exploring and squeezing and loving every second of it. I pulled apart his hairless brown cheeks and caught sight of his arsehole, my eyes going wide. The wrinkled pucker twitched, and he raised his arse to meet my hands, spreading his thighs wider.

“Go ahead, feel it,” he whispered.

I was staring down at the hole when he suggested I touch it. My hands moved of their own accord. My fingers grazed the brown button, the silky lips pouting and then parting. One fingertip poked at it, and then suddenly slid inside like a knife into butter. It was lubed! My finger dove in past the second knuckle – warm, palpating flesh caressing it. I had my finger up a butt hole for the first time. I felt faint; the air was sweltering due to the saunas and all. I just couldn’t quite believe I was there with my finger up a greased butt hole, and with a stranger I had never met.

A part of me thought I should ask his name, but then I suddenly felt my towel being pulled off and a hand gripping my stiff cock. “Oh, man, yeah…” I stuttered out as that hand stroked me slowly.

I looked over, and the guy was grinning up at me, his head and upper body half-turned towards me. He was good-looking, and was definitely Latino with short dark hair and bowed lips. His hand was rubbing up and down my suddenly exposed cock appreciatively.

“Nice meat, nice body, you’re quite the cute little stud,” he crooned while playing with my hard boner. I was thrusting into his hand and shoving my finger as deep up his greased hole as I could. I had never been hotter, and my legs were shaking so bad I wasn’t sure I could continue standing.

He was quick, grabbing a condom from the small shelf beside the bed and ripping it open, then wrapping my stiff bone immediately after. I had no time to contemplate his intentions before his head moved and he swooped down to envelop my cock in his wet, burning mouth. I shrieked, and nearly fell on top of him. He grabbed my hips with one hand and my balls with the other and held me inside his sucking mouth. The twirling tongue and vacuuming cheeks were miraculous. My finger was busy jamming in and out of his squishy butt hole, and my hands were groping his hard butt while I was huffing like a madman.

It took all of about two minutes for me to blow my wad. I grunted and fell on top of him, come filling the condom over my meat as he sucked me to heaven.

“Thanks pal. See you around,” I heard as my rod slipped from that warm cavern and the guy beneath me rolled over. My fingers reluctantly slid out of his hot arse-furnace, and I stood up to gaze down at him. I had no idea of bathhouse etiquette, but I could figure out that he was dismissing me. I gave him a shaky grin before grabbing my towel and departing.

I found the showers through the maze of rooms and stood under steaming water contemplating my recent sexual encounter, my first blow job and arse-groping. There were another few men in the showers, checking me out with either furtive or bold glances. A couple had hard cocks and were stroking them, right there in the open. I was already getting horny again.

I left the shower and moved off down another hallway. There were doors open, and men in various positions under bright or dimmed lights. Every time I saw a bare arse or a hard cock I got hotter and more excited. Somehow I found myself in a darkened room at the end of a hallway. At one end a large television screen dominated the wall. My eyes grew accustomed to the light, and I noticed there were rows of wooden benches along the opposite wall. There were about five guys seated or standing in the room. I looked up to see a trio of blacks on the screen going at it. Huge, black cocks went up tight, black arseholes. I heard moans, and at first thought they were from the porn flick, and then realized they were coming from two of the guys standing against one wall. A tall blond had his hands against the wall, and a shorter blond was behind him. They were fucking! Right there in the open!

I had never seen anything like it. I had watched a few porn films, and of course looked through gay magazines, but this was the actual thing. Both guys were young and looked in fairly good shape, their muscles tensed as the one behind thrust his hips forward into the butt of the other. They were moaning, and sighing, in rhythm to a steady pumping from the one behind. I could smell sweaty sex.

I stood and watched like a lusty voyeur, which I was. The two got wilder and wilder the one behind banging the other with deeper and harder strokes. One of the men seated got up and joined them, groping both of them all over with his hands while they fucked themselves to loud, grunting orgasms. I observed from the doorway breathlessly until it was over.

I stumbled from the room and back down hallways where it seemed almost every door was open and there were naked men and hard rods and wide-spread cans. I couldn’t get my own sexual encounter out of my mind, that guy spread out there with his butt up and waiting for someone to come in his room and play with it. And two guys fucking like rabbits in the video room. I suddenly knew what I really wanted, wanted more than anything else.

I found my own room and staggered to my bed. I left the door open and the light on. I lay on the bed on my stomach with my head turned so I could watch the doorway. I spread my legs, discarding my towel. I was completely naked. I could hardly believe I was doing it! But it felt so sexy, so hot to be lying there like that, not knowing what was going to happen next, or with whom. My normal shyness made the situation even more exciting. It was something I could not have imagined myself doing before that moment.

A couple of guys passed my room, glancing in. One halted, his eyes fastened on my naked arse. I felt so vulnerable, my cock got harder and stiffer under my belly, and I unconsciously rolled my hips as I rubbed my meat into the mattress beneath me. That must have been the signal the watcher was waiting for. He barged in, closing the door behind him.

I was nervous, this sudden stranger closed in with me, no words spoken. He was bigger than me, over six feet tall, and a lean body. Handsome too. He had light blue eyes and thick, curly dark brown hair. Those eyes met mine, piercing and penetrating. I could see the lust there, and then he licked his lips, and I knew he was hot for me. That thought was enough for me. I opened my thighs like a slut and nodded my head, my throat too constricted to speak. I was offering myself, blatantly, naked on my belly with my legs spread. Nothing I had ever experienced before had been so thrilling.

He didn’t smile, but he let out a sigh and dropped his towel to the floor. I saw a huge boner twitching at his waist, and imagined it going up my butt, which is what I wanted more than anything right then.

“Fuck me with that thing!” I heard my own strangled plea. I was shocked at myself, but the heat of the place – all the naked men, the smell of sweat and sex that seemed to pervade the atmosphere – was unleashing my deepest desires, forcing my inhibitions to disappear like mist.

“You got it. I could fuck such a sweet arse forever,” he said, his voice deep to match the breadth of his lean chest. I stared at his cock, so big and hard that my thighs trembled and I licked my lips. He was already rolling a condom over it while I watched with fascinated eyes.

“Got and lube?” he asked.

_Lube?_ Then I recalled that the night attendant had given me a small tube of the stuff when I entered. I fumbled on the tiny shelf and found it, offering it to him with trembling hands. He grinned, and I returned a weak one of my own.

“I got a big one. Can you take it?” he asked, rubbing glistening lube up and down the stiff prong. I stared at it, not answering at once. I wanted it, but I had a cherry butt hole, and I imagined it hurt like hell to have something that large up me. The thought of pain did not deter me, though. I was much too aroused.

“I’ve never been fucked, but I can take it,” I murmured, slightly embarrassed.

He laughed, although he was still rubbing up and down with his lube-coated fingers. “I’ll take it easy. How about I finger your arsehole first?”

I nodded my head and spread my thighs wider. He was staring down at my arse, and the greedy look in his eyes had me even more worked up. He reached out with one big hand and grabbed me. As soon as that big paw seized my butt cheek so firmly and confidently, my shivering abruptly subsided. I felt as if I was all at once melting, as if I was becoming a passive, willing hole for the taking. His fingers slid right into my crack, feeling around, searching and finding my pulsing butt hole. I sighed as he rubbed the outer edges of the sensitive button with that lubed fingertip. I sighed deeper and laid my face down on the pillow as that finger slid inside me.

It was so strange; I went completely limp, which was probably why that finger glided so easily up me. I felt like a small, hard snake was teasing my guts. I threw my thighs wider and sank into the mattress, moaning loudly as if I was already being fucked.

He frigged me in and out with that finger, and then added another. That I definitely felt as my butt lips were expanded and my fuck-tunnel was massaged from the inside. I lay there and took it with slobbering moans. I felt him climbing up on top of me. The heavy, warm weight of his thighs went between mine, parting then farther. I allowed it, and lifted my arse to meet the hard pole that poked into my crack. His fingers were still slithering in and out of my arsehole, stretching it deliciously, causing my guts to ache and my balls to tighten. I hoped his cock would feel as good.

The fingers slid out. I felt the blunt head of his cock pressing at my greased arse entrance. I wanted it so bad; I just pushed back and impaled myself on it. A huge knob entered me; stretching me so far apart I wondered if I was going to tear in two. It hurt for only a nanosecond, and then it was sheer bliss. I was getting filled with a big, hard cock! I felt as if I was stuffed full, as if that cock was as big as a cricket bat.

“I’m in, I’m going deeper – oh, man, what a sweet fucking tight hole!” he groaned above me, his breathing rapid. His body heavy over mine.

I loved the weight; I loved the feel of his hands as they gripped my waist and he held me still so he could shove his cock deeper. “Oh yeah, yeah, bury your cock!” I grunted, wiggling my butt in an effort to get more of him in me. I was enflamed; I wanted to be pounded and rammed and stuffed with cock.

He obliged, slowly at first, feeding me with his huge meat an inch at a time, then withdrawing, then going deeper. I squirmed and wiggled my butt, stretching my arsehole open through my gyrations, loosening it so I could take more and more. I had dreamed of this moment, not quite knowing what to expect. It was much more than I had hoped for. The heat of his body over mine, the way he moaned, the feel of his stiff thing inside me, the mashing of my prostate and the tender squishing of my cock underneath us all combined into a rapture I wanted to last forever.

He began to fuck me full force after a few minutes of teasing. I lay there and took it eagerly, his big body drilling down into mine while I squealed and even laughed. I was practically hysterical. His sweat dripped all over my back and neck, and then he lay right over me and held me and pounded his hips into my willing butt.

I was coming. Jizz drooling out between my belly and the mattress. My arsehole was twitching around his driving meat.

“I’m shooting in your arse!” I heard through the fog of my draining orgasm.

I had been fucked. I lay there exhausted as he crawled off me. He looked down at me and smiled. I looked back at him and didn’t say a word. He reached out and gently caressed my naked, just-fucked butt.

“You got a beautiful arse. How about a second round later?”

I blinked and stared up at him. He wanted more?

“My name is Sherlock.” He was still smiling.

“Mine is John. Come back later. I’ll be waiting,” I replied finally, his hand still stroking my butt.

He left me there. The night was young, I realized. And he was going to fuck me again later. I grinned and lay back to think it all over. It was the best night of my life.


End file.
